This invention relates to a fluid pressure transducer and has particular reference to an extracorporeal blood pressure monitoring device.
Devices heretofore proposed for this purpose have been deficient in sensitivity and patient safety, of relatively fragile construction and have been complicated and expensive to manufacture.
Objects of the present invention are, therefor, to provide an improved fluid pressure transducer, to provide an improved extracorporeal blood pressure transducer and to provide a device of the type described which has greater sensitivity, which embodies good electrical isolation for patient safety, good mechanical shock resistance and which is less costly to manufacture.